


The D Club

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Size Kink, Teasing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6836716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is initiated into the D Club. Also, Arin loves big dicks. Good thing Dan has one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The D Club

**Author's Note:**

> this was requested to my tumblr (egobangers.tumblr.com) by percysbluepizza.tumblr.com!

“Excuse me, do you know where I can find magnum condoms and guitars? I’m a musician with a huge penis.”

“Liar, only one of those things is true. You’re **definitely** not a musician.”

Dan snorted.

“Real talk though, both are true. I actually have a magnum dong.”

Arin’s focus drifted away from the game he was playing. There was no doubt about it, Dan definitely had a pretty big dick. Arin knew that for a fact. The Sexbang getup didn’t leave much to the imagination, but Arin had always wondered how big he could get once he got his blood pumping. God, his mouth was watering just thinking about it.

“Sure, whatever you say, Dan.”

“I can prove it. I’ll show you, if you want.”

Arin nearly choked. Surely that was what he had wanted, but he didn’t think Dan would offer to show him straight away. He pulled his legs up onto the couch close to his chest to conceal the tent forming in his basketball shorts.

“Next time on Game Grumps: Dan joins the D Club.”

“See you next time, lovelies!”

After a bit of mindless banter for the endslate, Arin set to work turning off all the equipment. He couldn’t help but let his mind wander, wondering if Dan was **serious** serious, or just joking serious.

Arin was lost in his own mind when he heard Dan’s voice from the couch behind him, snapping him back to reality.

“I heard that you’re a bit of a size queen, Arin.”

Arin froze. What the fuck?

**What the fuck?**

“I… Uh…”

He couldn’t manage anything beyond that, Dan was spot on.

“Am I right?”

He wanted to hear it from Arin’s mouth, but Arin was trying to keep it shut, or else his heart would jump right out of his throat.

He was silent, trying to think of an appropriate response.

He settled on a slow nod.

“Yeah?”

The smug bastard was trying to coax it out of him. Arin didn’t turn around.

“Y-yeah.”

He heard the jingle of Dan’s belt buckle and the soft sound of the zipper, followed by a rustling of fabric. The noises hung in the heavy silence like they were suspended in gelatin, Arin left wondering if he was meant to turn and look.

He heard Dan spit into his hand, then more fabric rustling and faint jingling.

Arin knew damn well what Dan was doing, and he knew that Dan knew that it was driving Arin completely bonkers.

“Turn around, baby bear. I want to show you something.”

Arin decided to play his game.

“Is it a surprise?”

“Mhm, a special surprise just for you, Arin.”

“Is it a big surprise?”

Dan groaned, he was definitely jacking off.

“Yeah, baby. So big.”

Arin turned around, fucking finally, and was met with the most beautiful cock he had ever seen.

It was long and thick, just like he liked, and a fat head beading with precum. It was a handful even for Dan, whose hands were abnormally large.

Fucking hell, it looked even bigger with those long slender fingers wrapped around it.

He knee-walked over to sit on the floor in front of Dan, pitching a full tent in his shorts.

“What do you think?”

Dan’s voice was so thick with his own pleasure, the pleasure that he was giving himself.

“Jesus fucking Christ, dude. It’s so big. I could get off from just watching.”

Dan bit his lip and drew in a deep breath, a soft moan riding on his exhale.

“Why don’t you show me how much you love it? Show me how much you love watching.”

Arin began to knead himself with his palm, finally giving his dick the attention it had been demanding.

Dan was flushed pink, legs spread wide as he began to fuck his hand, keeping his fist stationary and rolling his hips at a steady rhythm.

Arin wanted so badly to touch him, to taste him, to tell him how much he desperately wanted to be fucked raw with that beautifully fat cock, but he kept it to himself, afraid to cross a boundary that could not be uncrossed.

Maybe another time.

Arin slipped his hand beneath the waistband of his shorts (as well as his boxers) and began to tease his thumb along the slit of his own tip, swiping away the precum that had been beading there.

Arin brought his fingers to his lips, licking away the liquid he had collected. Dan uttered a few dirty words and fucked his hand harder, his eyes still trained on Arin.

Arin licked a wet stripe across his palm and returned the hand to his cock, following Dan’s lead and letting his hips do all the work.

After several moments of both men watching each other fuck their own fists, Dan was starting to become more erratic. He was moaning like a fucking harlot, and his breath was shallow. Just seeing him like that was bringing Arin closer to the edge.

He tried to speak, but he fucked up.

“Daddy,”

What he had _meant_ to say was “Danny.” But, it didn’t work out that way, and it had much more of an effect on Dan than he had expected it to.  
  
“Holy shit, Arin… Fuck, I’m so close,”

“Give me a facial, I fucking need it,”

Dan happily obliged, shooting hot streaks of cum all over Arin’s face and mussed hair. Arin followed suit, creaming his shorts.

Both men sat where they were, wondering what to do next, when Arin finally broke the silence.

“Welcome to the fucking D Club, Dan.”


End file.
